


Harry the caterer, louis the star - a/u Larry stylinson fanfiction

by indexbeam



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Bottom Harry, Eventual Smut, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indexbeam/pseuds/indexbeam
Summary: A/U where harry never joined one direction, instead he is working as caterer and covers one of one directions functions. The function being louis Tomlinson’s birthday weekend away in a huge cabin.What happens when alcohol flows and the pair grow closer, will louis have to start to rethink his current relationship or will the pair keep everything a secret?





	1. Chapter 1

Harry pulled up to the cabin he was spending his weekend in. His car making undesirable sounds as it struggled up the hills. He was nervous, he knew whoever he was catering for was famous, very famous, but he didn’t know who. He didn’t find out until the event begun as to reduce leakage to press/fans. He always got butterflies before catering a famous person’s event as he knows that if they like it, it could really mean big things for harry. As he got outside the cabin he slowed down his car, trying to find somewhere to park. He saw someone hanging around the front lawn so he stopped his car and put his window down. 

“Hi darling, do you know where I park? I’m the caterer this weekend” Harry speaks. The woman he asked is young, but older than 18 he thinks. She had long platinum blonde hair and was dressed in an oversized grey Adidas hoodie, a pair of leggings, slip on vans and a large pair of silver earrings. 

“Hi erm, I think maybe just round back somewhere. That’s where I parked anyway” she chuckled. 

“Okay. Thank you” Harry says shutting his window the driving round back. Once he got there he saw a line of expensive cars, mainly range rovers. Harry felt self conscious on behalf of his car, he had a slightly beaten up corsa, it looked way outdated next to the others. 

Harry turned off his engine and got out of his car. He opened his car-boot, normally he brings the food supplies but because it’s such a large party over multiple days he arranged with the management that they’d just buy it in and have it all put away in the fridges etc for him getting there. So he pulled out his bag, as he was also going to be sleeping overnight he brought clothes, toiletries, that kind of thing. He swung the duffel bag over his shoulder, picking up his itinerary pack then shut the boot. 

Harry then headed inside, he decided to go in the back door. It looked quiet so he was sure it would be okay. 

The door lead him into the kitchen. He put his bag down on a nearby counter. He decided to quickly check out his supplies for the weekend. First he looked in the cupboards, all seemed okay, it looked well stocked. As Harry opened the fridge door he heard a voice come from behind him. 

“Oi, what you doing in me fridge” a loud, norther voice boomed. Harry jumped, spinning around, feeling rather scared. “Sorry to scare you man, I was joking. Though I would like to know what you’re doing” the man smiled. 

“Oh sorry. I’m the caterer for an event this weekend, I was just checking the stock” Harry said bashfully. 

“Ah well. Nice to meet you. I’m louis, the guy who’s event it is. Me birthday weekend bash” the man said extending his hand out to harry. 

Harry shook his hand. “Well nice to meet you. And happy birthday!” he said looking properly at the man in front of him. 

Shit. He realised who it was. Louis Tomlinson. From the biggest boyband currently around. Harry didn’t openly admit that he liked one direction, but when their songs came on the radio he couldn’t help but sing along. 

“So can I get your name? You know to check you aren’t an impostor” Louis laughed, smirking towards harry. 

“I’m harry. What time would yous like your food tonight?” Harry asked. 

“Maybe around 7. Couple hours yet.” Louis smiled sweetly. “Oh let me show you your room. So you can settle in before starting.” 

“Okay thank you” Harry replied. 

Louis opened the kitchen door, and stood back gesturing for Harry to go first. Harry was shocked that a celebrity was so down to earth, he was surprised louis didn’t leave him to be sorted out by one of his managers or something. 

Harry headed out the kitchen, louis then took him over to the foyer, right in front of the main door. There was a table with keys on it, louis quickly scanned a chart stuck up on the wall. 

“Ok, Mr. Styles. You’re in room 3” Louis said cheekily, picking up a set of keys labelled three and heading off down a separate corridor. 

Harry followed suit. Louis walked fast for a shorter boy. Harry couldn’t help but gaze down at louis bum, and he was not disappointed. 

Harry was openly bisexual, he had been out since high school but he was very cautious around guys. Basically because he didn’t want to get beaten up or started on. 

Before harry knew it, louis had stopped and spun around. Harry quickly pulled his gaze from louis bum and up to his face, praying louis hadn’t noticed. 

“Here you go. This is your room.” Louis said leaning against the door frame. 

“Thank you lou” harry replied, regretting the nickname that slipped out. 

“Not a problem love. I’ll leave you to it” Louis smirked. Harry swore louis winked at him as he walked away. 

***

Harry hung out in his room for around a hour. He was happy to discover he had an en suite, so he had a quick shower, went on social media for a bit then decided to get changed ready to prepare the dinner for this evening. Harry normally wears sweatpants and a long sleeved t-shirt when cooking them changes into his smarter clothes for serving and presentation. However as there was a huge likelihood harry was going to be stepping out into a room full of celebrities he decided to just cook in his smart clothes. 

He is wearing a long sleeved black slightly sheer shirt and black skinny jeans with plain black Chelsea boots (also Harry’s hair is short in this fanfic). 

 

He looked himself up and down countless times in the mirror, normally he feels confident but he was feeling a bit conscious of how he looked right now. He spray more sprays than he probably needed of his aftershave. He rolled his shirt sleeves up slightly so that his tattoos poked out. He knows that he’ll cover them again when cooking to avoid being hit with oil but something about showing that he had tattoos made him feel more confident. 

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, making it stick up more than before. With that he took a deep breath, he grabbed his phone and room key and exited the room. He locked the door behind him and headed off towards the kitchen. 

On his way there, harry spotted a few people dotted around. It was still early ish, around 3:00pm, and overnight guests weren’t expected till 5 and guests just for the night and not staying over were expected around 9pm, after the overnight guests have eaten. 

Harry couldn’t spot Louis so he decided to head straight to the kitchen. He checked the itinerary and it said tonight was going to offer a buffet style dinner, with it being rather hectic. Harry was to make a Greek salad, a pasta bake, a couple of homemade pizzas, a large spread of ‘party food’, a selection of cooked meats- some chicken, beef and pork. To go with this he was to make roast potatoes and chunky homemade chips. For dessert all he had to put together was chocolate brownie and ice cream. 

As there was only a few hours left harry got started straight away. Luckily most of the foods he stagger, so could start them whilst the others were cooking. Time flew by and he was rather pleased with how he was getting on. Keeping things fast but perfect. 

He just started the pasta bake assembly when Louis and few others walked into the kitchen. 

“Ooops” Louis exaggerated the word, harry could hear he was drunk. The giggles he and his friends erupted into confirmed this. “Sorry harry, we’re just getting some more booze right lads”

The five other men he was with responded with an ‘Ayeee’ sound. 

“Oh it’s okay. No worries” harry smiled, though he was a little annoyed at their boisterous manner. 

“It’s smells lovely harry, can’t wait to taste you..r food.” Louis laughed again before exiting the kitchen. 

Harry tried not to be distracted by louis and got back to the job at hand. 

***

Harry had just finished plating up the foods, he checked the time and it was 6:55pm. ‘perfect’ he thought to himself. 

He took the first plate of food out of the kitchen and set it down on the large dining table. He did the a couple plates at a time until everything was ready. 

“Dinners ready” harry nervously shouted. 

His calm was successful as one by one hungry people rushed into the room. He saw them excited fill up plates of food, most of them through a thank you towards harry. 

When Louis got near him he spoke softly “thanks mate, don’t worry I’ve sobered up now so I’m not a loose cannon” he laughed the was off to sit down. 

Harry watched louis sit in-between a beautiful, young, brunette woman and a blonde haired boy he believed was called Niall. 

***


	2. Chapter 2

 

***

 

Harry retreated back into the kitchen once they started to eat the food. He didn’t like to watch people’s reactions. He always got rather scared that they may not like it and look horrified at him.

 

Once there he started to wash up some of the dishes, until the drainer was full. He pottered around after that, washing down surfaces and that type of thing.

 

He started to feel a bit hungry, he went back out to see if everyone looked done, gosh there was around 30 people here already. Harry was informed before that all the people staying overnight weren’t necessarily staying in this cabin. That there were a group of cabins rented out for this.

 

That’s when he saw the food table almost completely empty, well at least the food was a hit. He quickly stacked the serving plates and took them into the kitchen a couple at a time. Once all the dishes were done harry arranged all the brownie pieces onto a large serving plate and scooped the ice cream into a large, cooled bowl which under he put a cooling plate to keep the ice cream from melting.

 

Once the presentation looked good, harry took them out and put them on the dining table again.

 

“Dessert is ready” harry shouted, still on the quieter side as most people were in earshot.

 

“Wayyyy” louis chanted.

 

Harry watched louis lean to the girl next to him, right up to her ear and say something. The girl shook her head. Louis nodded in response then kissed her. He kissed her. Harry felt his heart plummet slightly, he quickly snapped his gaze away from the pair as he didn’t want to make it obvious he was staring.

 

Louis approached him a few moments later, brownie in hand.

 

“Dinner was sick, thank you again. Also, feel free to eat with us you know, you must be starving” louis said sweetly.

 

“Oh thank you, but that’s okay. I’m not supposed to socialise with yous too much, it’s in my contract” harry laughed nervously.

 

“Oooh contract. Well I won’t tell if you don’t.” Louis smirked, elbowing him jokingly. 

 

“Maybe next time we eat eh?” Harry suggested, not wanting to follow through on it but it would get him out of it for now.

 

“Yes sir” Louis joked, then he was off. Back to his girlfriend.

 

Harry went back into the kitchen. He made a plate of food for himself from the leftovers of dinner. He ate quickly, grabbing a pack of crisps from the cupboard also to make sure he’s full.

 

After Harry cleared the plates for dessert, he had a couple of brownies. To make sure his sugar levels were up incase he was needed much during the party.

 

He’d been told he may be expected to make some cocktails if louis wishes, you see harry could also double up as a barman. All handy traits.

 

After he cleared everything up, Harry headed back to his room. On the way there he spotted Louis, with his arm draped around the brunette woman.

 

Harry approached Louis. He waited until there was a lull in their conversation before he spoke.

 

“Hi guys” he said awkwardly smiling at the group louis was with. “Erm, louis, I’m going to go to my room for a bit. I’ll head back out when the party starts, but let me know if you need me before.” Harry smiled.

 

“Ok thanks man, will do” Louis smiled back. “I’ll introduce you to people later, if you like” he added.

 

“Oh okay, awesome. See you in a bit” Harry replied, spinning on his heels and heading off down the corridor.

 

***

 

Around two hours past, harry had been watching a film on Netflix when his phone began to ring.

 

Harry checked the caller id, it was nate. A guy who he’d been seeing the last couple of weeks. He was older than Harry by quite a lot, he was 43. He was also rich as he was working as a CEO at a large accountancy firm. Harry met him when he was catering for a party at his firm, whilst it was all very new, Nate wanted to keep the whole thing a secret.

 

Harry clicked answer.

 

“Hello” Harry softly spoke down the phone line.

 

“Hey harry. Nice to hear your voice.” Nate hummed. “So how’s everything?”

 

“It’s well thanks. Dinner service went good. How was work?” Harry asked.

 

“Was good, I’m helping Steven with that file as it was too much for him to do on his own. So i was pretty busy today” Nate laughed sweetly.

 

“Sounds like a lot of hard work” harry chuckled.

 

“Oh it was, baby. So glad to be speaking to you now though.” Nate said, oozing soppiness.

 

They’d been chatting around five minutes before harry was startled by a knock on his door.

 

“Sorry Nate, I’ll have to go. Works calling, take care love.” Harry said before ending the call.

 

He swung his bedroom down open. It revealed louis stood in his doorway.

 

“Harold we need your assistance making cocktails I dunno how to mix all that stuff and make it tasty” louis slurred, leaning towards harry.

 

Before harry could answer, Louis spoke again. “Sorry I interrupted your chat with your girlfriend’.” Louis smirked.

 

“Boyfriend” harry corrected. “Well, not really. Just a guy I’m seeing. Sorry to much information” Harry said nervously.

 

“Oops, sorry mate.” Louis paused, moving closer to harry, stepping in his room slightly. “It’s quite fun watching you get nervous.” Louis smirked whilst running his fingers up Harry’s forearm. “The whole boyfriend part makes sense now” louis continued his fingers up Harry’s arm and onto his shoulder. 

 

“W-what?” Harry managed to get out.

 

“Well...” louis moves his hand to the back of Harry’s neck “it explains why...” louis moves closer to harry “you were checking me out” louis smirked then, liking the feeling of making Harry feel flustered.


	3. Chapter 3

***

 

Harry felt his skin heat up all over. Suddenly getting nervous that Louis was going to punch him or something. But then it clicked.

 

Louis wasn’t going to best him up. He looked like he wanted to kiss him.

 

But then he was gone.

 

He’d took his hands off of harry and left the room, closing the door behind him.

 

Harry was left feeling confused. He didn’t know whether to still follow and help him with the cocktails. He didn’t want to really, as it would be pretty awkward. But then harry could get told off for not completing a client’s needs. So he straightened out his clothes and ran a hand through his hair before he headed out the bedroom door, locking it behind him.

 

He walked into the main room where the guests were congregating. There must have been at least 90 people here. The music was blaring, the smell of alcohol and cigarettes in the air. Everywhere he looked there was another famous face, albeit looking rather worse for wear already.

 

The night was still young, it was only around 11pm, but harry could tell Louis knew how to get people in the party mood. Harry walked through the crowd to the bar area situated near the backdoor.

 

Harry saw there was bottles and bottles of different spirits lined up behind the bar. Next to it, on a shelf, there was a list of cocktails he was to offer. As he was setting up, he saw Louis and his girlfriend approaching him.

 

Shit. Shit. Shit.

 

Act cool he thought to himself. Louis had his arm around her, and she had gotten changed since he last saw her.

 

She was wearing a tight black mini dress, with a cutout at the cleavage. This was paired with high red stilettos, and she’d put on a red lip to match. She looked stunning, harry felt a tingle of jealously raise through him as they approached him.

 

“Hi harry. Thought we’d come over and check you know what you’re doing?” Louis said sharply, with a tint of sass in his voice.

 

“Yeh erm...got it covered” Harry nodded, trying to avoid eye contact.

 

“I’m Emily by the way” Harry looked at the girlfriend who spoke, her hand extended out to him, and a sweet smile spread across her face. Harry quickly shook her hand, noticing that she spoke very posh. Especially in comparison to louis’ northern twang.

 

“Hi Emily, I’m harry as you’ve heard” Harry chuckled, proud of his little joke. “Can I get yous a drink?” He added.

 

“Oh yes please. I’ll have a woowoo.” Emily smiled.

 

“Yeh same here, mate.” Louis muttered, a slight slur still present in his voice. Emily on the other hand seemed sober, or was better at controlling her unit intake.

 

“Coming up.” Harry smiled at the pair before starting their drinks.

 

Once they were made he popped them on the bar top.

 

“There you go” harry said.

 

“Thanks pal...can we get a straw then?” Louis snapped.

 

“Sorry, Yeh... I just don’t put them with every drink as they’re wasteful and bad for the environment and the animals and most people don’t even use them. But yeh, sorry that was the wrong time for that.” Harry said getting flustered. “Here you go” he said putting straws in their drinks. “Sorry...”

 

“Aw you’re sweet.” Emily smiled wide. “Isn’t he cute, louis?”

 

“I guess...” louis said avoiding any eye contact with harry.

 

The pair headed off into the party, harry felt rather weird after that encounter. Surprisingly he liked Emily, he felt bad for fancying Louis.

 

***

 

It was now around 2am. Harry had been working hard all night. There were so many people wanting cocktails, so harry barely had a break all night. But boy, these rich people tip really well.

 

Whilst it wasn’t louis’ birthday party till tomorrow night everyone was still treating tonight as a huge party. Harry hadn’t seen too much of louis, he’d seen him being taken from group to group an hour ago with each trip to the bar getting him drunker and drunker.

 

The blonde girl he spoke to outside the house on his way in, who he’d since found out was called Lottie, was louis’ sister. She’d been up a lot to order drinks, but still didn’t seem too drunk, merry at most. Lottie was lovely, she was so sweet and cheerful. She really made his busy night a bit nicer.

 

He’d also met all of louis’ bandmates, friends from home, various other celebs. In fact all the new faces made Harry’s night go rather fast as he was continuously having a chat with someone new.

 

But as it was now 2am there was a bit of a lull in drinks being ordered. Harry had noticed a few had started to leave, a few were mortal and had either taken lots of trips to the toilet or had started to have deep chats with one another. The dancing had started to stop and it was being replaced with awfully sung karaoke. Well, not so much karaoke more just singing really loudly over the music.

 

At this point a guy he’d met called Stan, one of louis’ old friends, paused the music and announced “were putting on the classics on now man, sick of this chart shit. No offence guys” he laughed drunkenly, before flooding the room with the sound of teenage dirtbag.

 

Harry decided he would be allowed a little break. He quickly popped to his room to grab a blunt, putting it into his pocket, then headed back to the bar area. He looked around before deciding to head outside the back sliding door. There was a little decking area filled with quite a few smokers.

 

Harry decided to walk past them and head down a little path, that lead him to a really cute little area with a couple benches and a bbq pit. It was empty. Harry sat on one of the benches, he pulled the blunt out and lit it up, before inhaling deeply.

 

Harry took a few puffs before he heard footsteps approaching.

 

He then heard a familiar voice declare “oooh someone’s having a cheeky j, without me! The birthday boyyy” sass oozing out of louis mouth.

 

Louis entered the little area harry was in and spotted him then.

 

“Oh it’s you” louis stopped walking, and folding his arms.

 

“Oh shit I’m sorry. I was just having a break. This shit just relaxes me” harry spoke, trying to stop himself getting in trouble for taking drugs on the job.

 

“Nah that’s okay” louis’ exterior softened. “I smoke it, so I can’t complain about you doing it” louis chucked, sitting down next to harry.

 

“Want a puff?” Harry said, offering the blunt to louis.

 

“Go on then” Louis replied, taking the blunt off of harry, then lifting it to his lips and inhaling.

 

“So how come you’re alone?” Harry asked, genuinely intrigued as to where louis entourage had gone.

 

“Just fancied some alone time” louis smiled.

 

“Sorry, want me to go?” Harry nervously asked.

 

“Oh don’t worry you’re fine” louis laughed slightly.

 

“That’s good then” Harry laughed. “Listen, about earlier-“

 

“Don’t, harry. It was nothing” louis interrupted him.

 

“Oh okay” harry frowned slightly.

 

Louis pulled a hip flask out, swigging down some alcohol. In the background he faintly heard the sound of super massive black hole playing from the cabin.

 

“What a tunee” louis said, filling with energy again and taking another swig

 

“Yeh, I love this song too” harry beamed. “Wanna head in and listen to it?” Harry added.

 

“But it’s so peaceful out here” louis said whilst looking at his surroundings. “Also Emily’s doing my head in” he laughed slightly at that.

 

“Ah right” was all harry could get out, feeling tense with the mention of her name.

 

“So...what sort of music you like? Louis asked awkwardly, trying to move on their conversation.

 

The pair continued to chat for around 25 mins, louis taking swig after swig of his hip flask. Louis’ speech gradually became louder and more slurred as he became more intoxicated.

 

“I think it’s time we get back” Harry said, noticing the time.

 

“Yes sir” louis giggled and saluted harry.

 

The pair started to walk down the cobblestone path back to the cabin. That’s when Louis stumbled, falling over onto his bum.

 

“Shittt” louis moaned out, obviously in some pain.

 

Harry kneeled down in front of him, scooping his arms under louis’ arms and began to lift him slowly. When he was around half way up to standing harry said “that’s good almost th-“

 

That when Louis cut him off. “You’re so beautiful.” He slurred, gazing up at harry.

 

*** 


	4. Chapter 4

***

 

Harry awkwardly laughed, whilst pulling louis the rest of the way up so he was standing. “Erm thanks” Harry replied.

 

“Your eyes, they’re green. So pretty” louis said, his hand reaching up to Harry’s hair.

“You know, I’m not allowed to tell anyone I’m bi” Louis whispered, tears pricking to his eyes.

 

“What? Why?” Harry questioned.

 

“Our team thinks it would put fans off or something. Better to look straight” louis slurred.

 

“Well that’s awful, louis. I’m sorry to hear that” Harry smiled sweetly at him, giving him a reassuring rub on the back.

 

“I want to kiss you” louis boldly said. “I know that’s wrong for so many reasons but it’s true. You’re perfect” louis cooed.

 

“You’re drunk louis, and probably a bit high. And I’m working for you, you’ve got a girlfriend. Let’s get you inside, get you sobered up.” Harry suggested.

 

“Okay” louis pouted. “But I can tell you want me” he smirked then, starting to skip the rest of the way to the cabin.

 

“Hi louiss” harry heard, before seeing it was some guys from his party that were outside smoking.

 

“Heyy...sorry need water. I’m pissed” louis declared, before giggling and wondering off into the cabin.

 

Harry followed behind him, entering the kitchen and filling louis up a pint glass of water.

 

“Drink up” Harry said handing the glass to louis.

 

Louis gulped down the water, without stopping to breath. When it was finished he walked to the tap and filled his glass up again. He slipped slower this time.

 

“My heads fucked mate” louis said, rubbing the back of his own neck. “Both because I’m drunk and emotionally fucked too”

 

“Why emotionally?” Harry asked, concerned for louis.

 

“You know...fancying you and stuff...having a girlfriend. Not being able to be myself. Not calling home enough when I’m away, cheating on em...I’m a bit shit” louis declared.

 

“Oh louis. You’re not, you’re just in a hard place and it’s making you want to be yourself, your true self.” Harry said, moving towards Louis. He placed his hand on louis’ lower back and began to move it in circles.

 

The kitchen door flung open, harry quickly retreated from louis but it was too late.

 

“What’s happening in here?” Lottie asked, looking concerned.

 

“He’s just had quite a lot to drink so we’re getting him some water.” Harry answered.

 

“Isn’t he beautiful, Lottie” louis said gazing at harry.

 

“Louis! Come on, he isn’t even a celebrity, so what’s gonna stop him from talking to the press” Lottie replied as she began to pace around the room.

 

“Haz wouldn’t do that...he’s likes guys toooo” louis dragged his words out, speaking a bit too loud considering the number of people at this party.

 

“Okay well that’s great and all but you’re supposed to be keeping quiet. And Emily’s out there louis, you can’t risk hurting her by her overhearing this” Lottie snapped.

 

“It’s fine lots, I don’t care. All I said was that he was beautiful. Because he is. I know you’d agree?” Louis replied very bluntly.

 

Harry stayed quiet throughout the exchange, thinking it would be better to let the siblings talk it out. Though harry was feeling pretty pleased about louis’ praise.

 

“Louis that’s not relevant. Of course he’s attractive but that doesn’t mean I’d get mortal and gush over him behind Tommy’s back” Lottie tutted. “Look louis, if you want to have this chat the three of us can go somewhere tomorrow and talk. But here and now is dangerous, anyone could overhear”

 

“Okay...you’re right probably” louis pouted.

 

“I’m going now, look after him please harry” Lottie chuckled slightly before leaving the kitchen.

 

“Louis, I think maybe you should go to bed. We can starting sending people away or to their rooms.” Harry suggested.

 

“Can we go for coffee tomorrow morning?” Louis asked.

 

“Louis it’s already like 3am, you probably won’t be up til the afternoon” harry laughed slightly, smiling at the smaller man.

 

“I will be, 10 am. I’ll meet you by your car, which one is your car?” Louis asked him.

 

“The only one that doesn’t like expensive, it’s a corsa” Harry blushed slightly, feeling a bit embarrassed.

 

“That’s cool, I’ll be there” louis grinned, walking so he was stood in front harry.

 

Then Louis did something which Lottie would kill him for. That would get him into so much shit if anyone found out. That made him an unfaithful boyfriend yet again.

 

He leans forward quickly, placing his hand on Harry’s cheek and kissed him. To his surprised Harry kissed him back straight away. The kiss was passionate, there was lots of tongue. Harry grabbed louis’ hips, pulling them against his own. Louis moaned into the kiss and Harry found it really hard to control himself. He grabbed louis’ bum, pulled off his lips and whispered in his ear “can we go to my room, or is that too obvious”

 

Louis moaned again. “Yeh lets go.”

 

The pair quickly left the kitchen and made their way through the crowds of people. They headed down the corridor towards Harry’s room.

 

When they got to his door, Harry checked the corridor both ways to make sure no one saw them entering his room together.

 

Harry unlocked the door and entered the room, louis following quickly behind him. After locking the door, harry spun around and grabbed louis’ hips again, pulling him towards him. He reconnected their lips again, before louis started to push Harry towards the bed and pushed him onto it.

 

Louis climbed onto of Harry’s hips and started kissing him again.

 

Harry felt like he was in heaven. Louis started to roll his hips, grinding his bum down on Harry’s crotch.

 

“Shit louis, you sure you’ve never been with a guy before. You’re so good at that” Harry moaned out.

 

“Never said I’d never been with a guy before, just not allowed to be open about it” louis smirked, launching down to kiss his way down Harry’s neck.

 

Louis started to fumble with Harry’s shirt buttons until it was completely undone. Harry sat up slightly and took the shirt off fully before laying back down.

 

“Shit harry. You have so many tattoos. They’re so hot, fuck” Louis moaned.

 

Louis began to kiss down Harry’s chest, making his way down to his belly. When Louis reached his waistline he started to unbutton Harry’s jeans. He slowly started to pull the zipper down, when Louis quickly released harry wasn’t wearing underwear.

 

“Louis this is so hard, literally, but...you’re drunk. I don’t want you to regret this, I want you so bad, fuck I do. But...I’d rather not go too far and you regret anything” harry sighed.

 

“I won’t harry, I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anyone. You’re making me feel electric.” Louis moaned out, kissing at skin that was exposed by Harry’s open zipper.

 

“Shit Louis that’s my dick your kissing you know” harry moaned out. “Look we can continue this when your sober, whenever you want”

 

Louis grunted, pulling himself off of harry and sitting on the bed beside him.

 

“I should probably go, or I won’t be able to help myself.” Louis said as he started to move to get up, until Harry grabbed his shoulder.

 

“Just stay for a minute” Harry said.

 

“Ok, harry” Louis said laying back down.

 

“Can I hold your hand?” Harry smiled at louis, feeling rather vulnerable.

 

“Yes” louis spoke softly.

 

Harry took louis’ hand in his own. The pair lay their for a couple of minutes, simply holding hands and exchanging sweet, simple kisses. Then Louis left and went off down the corridor. 

Whilst harry’s heart ached to think louis would be sleeping in the same bed as Emily tonight and he felt guilty that he’d cheated on Nate. Harry’s heart had never felt this full. He’d never felt this excited at the prospect of something. 

***


	5. Chapter 5

***

 

Harry woke to the ring of his alarm at 9am. He’d only slept around five hours and was confused as to why he’d set an alarm.

 

Until he remembered last night. The moments him and louis shared. How close they got to being sexual.

 

Then he remembered he was supposed to be meeting Louis to go for coffee. Harry jumped in the shower, shaved and got dressed.

 

Harry decided to dress more simple today than he usually does on his days off. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees. On top he wore a plain white, slightly see through, T-shirt so that his tattoos could be seen. As it was December, and freezing cold out, he wore a longline dark brown coat that had a fluffy lining. He matched this with a pair of camel coloured Chelsea boats. After sorting out his hair, grabbing his phone and wallet and left his room locking it behind him.

 

He checked the time and it was 9:50am. Enough time to quickly organise the breakfast buffet.

 

Harry first moved the toaster into the dining room, plugging it and placing it on the serving table. Next to it he put a load of brown and white bread, so people could make their own toast. He brought inta couple boxes of cereals and a made a little note saying the milks were in the fridge. He also brought out a fruit bowl and laid some croissants on a plate next to the toaster. Finally he brought out a variety of fruit juices and glasses.

 

Then he headed to his car, noticing that no one was around yet. He assumed everyone was still asleep after their late night.

 

He stood by his car, no one to be seen yet but it was only 10:03.

 

Harry waited for around ten minutes, feeling more stupid with each passing minute. Did Louis just decided not to? Did he not even remember? He was very drunk...

 

Harry started to reel, feeling a bit used even though louis was to intoxicated one.

 

But then all the thoughts cleared his mind. He saw louis open the back door, he stepped out sheepishly, checking around be him to see if anyone was around.

 

Harry felt speechless when he got a good look at him. He was beautiful. Louis was dressed in a pair a black sweatpants and a grey crew neck jumper. Harry loved the way he looked in comfy clothes.

 

Louis gave him a little wave.

 

“Hi Lou, how’re you feeling?” Harry asked as louis approached him.

 

“Sore head. Feeling quite confused” louis said, looking a bit worried.

 

“Okay, well lets go. We can talk on the way” harry said gesturing towards his car, unlocking it at the same time.

 

Harry sat down in the drivers seat, buckled his seat belt and watched Louis do the same in the passenger seat.

 

He started to get ready to go, he turned on the engine and turned to louis.

 

“Ready to go?” Harry smiled at him.

 

“Yeh” louis said looking down at his hands.

 

Harry was going to pick him up on it by decided to leave it and instead pulled out his car and drove off.

 

***

 

It was past 11 by the time they found a cafe. Louis had lightened up during the ride, chatting normally again. To Harry’s surprise Louis grabbed his hand as Harry turned off the engine.

 

“Harry, last night was very hazy. It’s a bit of a blur, well all of it up until I kissed you. I remember all of that crystal clear. I can’t stop thinking about it. I really want to kiss you again” louis said, staring into his eyes.

 

“You can lou...” harry said nervously, knowing it was wrong of them.

 

“Not here, how about we ditched coffee. Do you live near?” Louis said desperately.

 

“About 15 minutes” Harry suggested.

 

“Great, can we go please.” Louis pleaded.

 

“But we were gonna talk... if we go to mine we’ll get preoccupied” Harry said, unsure of what to do.

 

“Well we couldn’t talk much here anyway, anyone could here inside the cafe” Louis stated, moving his hand to Harry’s thigh.

 

A breath caught in Harry’s throat as he turned the engine back on and headed to his apartment.

Fifteen minutes later they pulled up outside Harry’s flat.

 

“Just gonna quickly text Emily, make up an excuse” louis said quietly, almost not wanting Harry to hear her name.

 

“Okay no problem” Harry smiled, surprisingly not bothered.

 

The pair then walked into his flat. As he wasn’t expecting to bring someone back the please wasn’t very tidy.

 

“Sorry about the mess” Harry chucked, shutting the front door behind himself. “I’ll give you a tour, it’ll be quick, it’s pretty small”

 

“Okay cool” louis smirked sweetly at him.

 

“So this is the lounge” he said taking them into the first room to the left when you entered the front door. “Through there” he said pointing at a doorway “is my kitchen”.

 

He took them back out of the lounge and into the room on the right of the front door. “This is my study”.

They went back into the corridor and Harry pointed to a room to the right “that’s the bathroom” before walking into the door at the end of the corridor “and this is my bedroom”.

 

Louis walked around his room, tracing his fingers around various things in the room. He noted that the room was monochrome. Three white walls and a black feature wall. The carpet a soft plushy white texture, with a large black rug in the centre.

 

Harry’s bed looked like it was made to have sex in. It was huge, with a large black headboard. Louis noticed that he’d chosen to get a one with bars on it. Louis wondered for a minute how harry would look handcuffed to it. Clearing the thought from his head he took in the rest of the room. It was so sleek and modern and clean looking.

 

“You have a beautiful room” louis said walking towards the window.

 

“Thanks lou” Harry smiled walking up behind louis, he took a deep before leaning over louis and pulling his curtains shut. He then wrapped his arms around louis, still stood behind him. He started to kiss at louis’ neck. Louis was being very receptive, moaning out as Harry began to move his hands slowly door towards his hemline.

 

To Harry’s surprise Louis spun around pulling off his jumper and yanking down his sweatpants and underwear in one.

 

Harry was shocked at louis’ confidence. He glanced down at louis dick, it was hard already.

 

Louis’ hands found there way to Harry’s shoulders and he began to push him down.

 

“Why don’t you be a good boy and suck my dick” Louis moaned out. “Don’t worry I’m clean got checked the other week”

 

Harry obeyed, he dropped to his knees and looked up at louis before taking him into his mouth.

 

***

 

Louis didn’t take long to cum, especially because harry was so damn talented. He then nervously return he favour, to his surprise Harry absolutely loved it.

 

They were now cuddling in Harry’s bed, sharing sweet kisses.

 

“This crazy, I didn’t even know you 24 hours ago. Now you’re all I can think about” harry said sweetly, interlocking their hands.

 

“You’re sweet.” Louis said kissing him. “Can I jump in your shower, I’m sweaty as fuck” Louis added, laughing at his over sharing.

 

“Yeh sure, I’ll get you a towel” harry said jumping off the bed and heading to his hall cupboard where he retrieved a towel.

 

Louis followed suit, taking the towel off of harry. He gave him a quick few kisses and headed into the bathroom.

 

Harry went back into his room and pulled on a pair of sweatpants. They rode low on this hips, showing off his happy trail.

 

He went to the kitchen and made himself a coffee, and grabbed a banana he’d left on the counter in his fruit bowl. He ate it quickly then started to drink his coffee. He heard a frantic knock on his front door.

 

He presumed it was the post man or something so decide to open the door.

 

As soon as he swung open the front door he regretted it. Nate was stood there looking rather frantic.

In a flash nate pushed him backwards in his house and stepped in after him, slamming his front door behind him.

 

Shit. Shit. Shit.

 

“YOU HAVENT REPLIED TO MY TEXTS HARRY!” Nate shouted. “I’ve been worried sick, I thought you were supposed to be at the cabin all weekend.” He added, calming down a bit.

 

Harry could hear the shower loudly and hoped nate didn’t pick up on it.

 

“I am I jus-“ harry started.

 

“Why are you practically naked, you don’t have underwear on I can see that clearly. Wait harry you look like you’ve just had sex...” Nate said angrily launching forward towards Harry and pushing him back again the hall wall.

 

“I haven’t...I just had a nap” Harry lied, not sounding believable at all.

 

“Why is the shower on harry. Is someone here, you little fucking slag” nate said raising his hand to Harry’s throat.

 

“No, I...yeh someone’s here but it’s not what it looks like. He’s just here to shower...his shower at the cabin is broken” harry lied again.

 

“I don’t believe you, you wouldn’t be dressed like that if so” Nate said grabbing his throat harder.

 

Nate punches him in the stomach five times before grabbing his arm and pulling him to outside the bathroom.

 

Nate tried pulling the door handle and to his relief louis had locked the door. Nate yanked him along to Harry’s bedroom instead and harry could tell he was about to be found out.

 

Nate walked around the room. The sheets a mess, piles of louis’ and his clothes on the floor. Harry spotted louis’ phone on the bedside table and he prayed nate didn’t see it.

 

Nate knew he was cheating but he didn’t know with who, yet.

 

“YOU” nate punched him in the side again. “FUCKING” another punch “SLUT” punch “YOU LIED TO ME” punch “YOU’VE BEEN HERE FUCKING SOMEONE” punch “YOURE MINE HARRY” Nate screamed and stopped punching harry.

 

Harry was in so much pain all over, tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

“Who is it? Who has used your slaggy body? WHOS IN YOUR FUCKING SHOWER?” Nate screeched again.

 

Harry couldn’t let him find out it was louis. He’d be outed. Nate might hurt him and louis would not let that happen.

 

But then the shower turned off. Him and Nate both went silent.

 

Harry sprinted round Nate, grabbed louis’ phone and wallet, any thing that could identify him and ran out of the room and stood in front of the door frame of the bathroom, just as he heard the door unlock.

 

Louis opened the door, just a towel covering his body and gasped when he saw the scene in front of him.

 

“So this is him? This is who you cheat on me with? Harry he’s a total puff” nate said reeling with anger.

 

Nate launched himself at harry again trying to rip him from the door to get his hands on louis.

 

“ILL FUCKING KILL YOU, HARRY IS MINE” Nate screamed again.

 

“Shut the door lo-“ harry stoped himself saying his name “SHUT IT, he will hurt you” louis didn’t.

 

“You better not, Ive already given harry a punching. I’ll end him unless you let me get my hands on you” nate no longer was screaming, instead he looked more cunning.

 

Harry shoved nate with all the force he could muster. Nate stumbled to the ground.

 

Louis watched in shock as Harry grabbed him by the collar.

 

“Don’t you dare hurt him!” Harry ordered.

 

“Harry he’s just a little slut like you, he won’t give you what I do. He’ll use you then leave” nate smirked.

 

“He’s not a slut. Now you’re gonna leave, I’m not gonna call the police but if you ever come here again I will. I have proof you did this, you know I have security cameras, nate. After the last time you punched me...I also know about you stealing from your company, I know everything you want to hid. Let’s not forget you’re married with a kid, I’m sure Susan wouldn’t be happy to hear what you’ve been up to. So you will leave us both alone and I won’t say anything” Harry demanded.

 

“Harry...I’m sorry for hurting you. But I love you, he doesn’t, he won’t. I want to spend my life with you I do, I’m going to leave Susan harry. Please don’t leave me” nate began to cry.

 

Harry had never been so confused. This man was messed up.

 

“Get our of my flat, nate. We’re over” harry said, pulling him up to his feet again and marching him down the corridor to his door.

 

To Harry’s surprise nate left without much resistance. He felt surprisingly good. His body hurt but not as bad as it probably should.

 

“I’m so sorry louis. I don’t think he knows you” harry said, walking back to the bathroom.

 

“Harry I’m not worried about that right now. He punched you? How many times? Are you okay?” Louis said frantically scanning Harry’s body, noticing the red marks covering Harry’s stomach.

 

“Maybe ten times...I’m okay. I haven’t broken anything, I’ll be fine” Harry reassured him, surprised at his own level of calm.

 

“That fucking twat, I know we cheated but he doesn’t need to assault you. I’ll get my lawyers on him if you like. He has no proof we did anything so we can say he’s an over jealous ex” louis pleaded.

 

“No I don’t want to do that. I want to forget him” harry then felt himself begin to cry, the shock of what has happened kicking in.

 

Louis took him to bed and held him. Against his chest, massaging his hair and kissing his forehead every couple of minutes.

 

***


	6. Chapter 6

***

 

Harry was still pretty shocked a few hours later of how their day had turned out. But he knows he was lucky as neither of them were severely hurt. He wished for nothing more than to spend all night in bed with Louis but he knew he couldn’t. It was louis’ birthday party tonight, whilst it was his actual birthday for a week they were doing it tonight.

 

Harry had also made a commitment when he agreed to cater and he wasn’t about to let that slip.

 

“We should go lou, it’s already nearly 3 and I have to get the dinner started at the cabin soon” Harry said.

 

“Harry you can’t, we can stay here. I’ll do a no show” he chuckled, knowing full well that wasn’t an option. “You need help at least with making the food”

 

“No it’s okay louis, it’s just chicken dish and a birthday cake for you. I’ll be okay. Not too much work tonight. But we’ll need to head now” harry said, frowning that he’d have to leave.

 

“I’m sure we can wait ten more minutes” louis said, hovering over Harry’s now naked body. He winced when he looked at his forming bruises.

 

Louis started to kiss down Harry’s body, making sure to be extra gentle. He lay in between Harry’s legs, pushing them apart.

 

“Would you like me to do anything to you?” Louis asked, blinking up at harry.

 

Harry started to wriggle, feeling sensitive having louis’ breath grazing over his crotch.

 

“Yes please” Harry said, smiling down goofily at louis.

 

***

 

They got back to the cabin about an hour later, just before 4 o’clock. As soon as louis jumped out of Harry’s car there was a swarm around him.

 

Different friends say hi and it was all okay until Harry spotted Emily approaching.

 

“Hi louis baby” she said, grinning ear to ear. If only she knew what they’d been up to, how her boyfriend had his mouth over Harry’s dick just an hour before.

 

“Hi em” louis smiled, harry hoped it was a fake smile.

 

Harry stood there and watched as Emily embraced him, cuddling into his chest. Then she kissed him. It was just a peck on the lips but it still stung harry’s heart.

 

The others cleared once they saw him with her and shouted different variations of see you in a bit.

 

Harry awkwardly locked up his car, he didn’t want to but he knew he had to leave them.

 

“See you in a bit louis, I’m going to start your cake” Harry smiled sadly at him before walking towards the door.

 

“Oh wait, erm didn’t you want to ask me about what exactly to put with the chicken” louis lied.

 

“Oh yeh, I did” harry went along with it.

 

“But you just got back, I want to get your opinion on what I should wear tonight” Emily whined.

 

“It’s okay love, head to our room and get them laid out, I’ll be there in around 15 minutes” he smiled at her and she smiled in response.

 

“Okay baby, see you in a bit then” she spoke, watching him walk away with harry.

 

As soon as the harry and Louis got into the kitchen they both sighed.

 

“This is going to be so difficult” louis said, referring to the night a head of them.

 

“I know lou, but it’ll be okay. You should go to her, we’ve been together all day” Harry suggested.

 

“But there’s no where else I want to be” louis smirked at him, chuckling.

 

Harry kissed him quickly, “now go, I have a cake to make” he laughed and watched Louis nod and leave the kitchen.

 

Harry started feel very sore from the punches. He took a few pain killers before getting on with the task at hand.

 

***

 

It was couple of hours later. Harry had just served up the dinner and decided to head to his room to get ready for tonight.

 

He wanted to make sure he looked good, he wanted louis to look at him and think he looked hot.

 

He went for a button down floral shirt, leaving the top couple of buttons open, and the skinniest black jeans he brought with him. Harry made sure to spray a lot of cologne so he smelt good throughout the night.

 

When Harry headed back to the main area it was pretty quiet, he assumed because everyone was off to get ready.

 

Harry prepared Louis’ cake, putting the candles in and he took a photo of his creation.

 

Once everyone started to enter their cabin, harry decided to pop out to see if it was ready for the cake to come out.

 

Harry felt jealousy raise through him when he spotted Louis. He looked beautiful, he was wearing loose light blue jeans, rolled up at the ankles. He was wearing a white tee and a green and black patterned bomber jacket. But he was with Emily. She was towering above him in super high heels, they were knee high sock boots with a skinny stiletto heel. She was wearing a super tight and short black dress, her skin was sunkissed and her make up beautiful and glowing. She was stood in front of louis, his hands on her hips and she was smiling so wide. He watched her giggle and kiss him. What hurt him the most was that louis wasn’t looking awkward or like he didn’t want to be close. He was kissing her back and moving his hands slowly downwards towards her bum.

 

Harry was shocked. He felt stupid that he thought louis was going to leave her and run away with him. He was forgetting louis was a superstar.

 

He bit the bullet and walked up to louis. Harry coldly said to louis “you ready for the cake now?”

 

Louis quickly moved his hands off her and faced harry.

 

“Oh yeh, I’ll come with you and see the cake” louis said, obviously trying to get some alone time with harry.

 

“No no, stay here. It’ll be a surprise” harry fake smiled and walked away, feeling a bit hurt.

 

Five minutes later Harry lit the cake and brought it out, the masses of people erupted into song. Harry put the cake down on the table and walked way back to the kitchen door, watching louis blow out his candles from a far.

 

After he retreated into the kitchen and began to clear up. When Lottie entered the kitchen holding louis’ cake.

 

“Hi” she said softly. “How was your day?” She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

 

“Was okay” he said, remembering the good and the bad.

 

“Did yous talk? Bet he’d forgotten all he was blabbing about last night” she laughed.

 

He knew he shouldn’t have said anything but instead he said “well he forget everything before he kissed me, but after that he said it was crystal clear...”

 

“Yous kissed?” She gasped. “Harry, he was mortal, I wouldn’t think anything of it” she added.

 

“Well he couldn’t get enough of me earlier today and he’d had nothing to drink” hardy smirked.

 

“Harry what the hell! I’m gonna have a talking to him, he can’t be doing that” Lottie sighed.

 

“I have to go” Harry said leaving the kitchen and heading to the cocktail station. Once there he got himself set up, the music started to play loudly through the cabin and there was a long queue forming in front of him.

 

“First please” Harry shouted.

 

A petite blonde woman came forward.

 

“What can I get you love?” He asked.

 

“A sex on the beach” she giggled softly.

 

***

 

Harry was super busy all night, though he was yet to serve louis or Emily. Occasionally he’d look for louis but he was hurt on the times he could see him as Emily was cling to him all night.

 

Harry had decided to drink tonight, even though he shouldn’t be. He kept swigging random drinks behind the bar.

 

Everyone seemed like they were having so much fun, drinking loads again and playing games. They’d just formed a huge circle. Not everyone at the party was in it but there was a lot, some people were off smoking or in a private conversation somewhere.

 

That’s when the petite woman he served first, and many many more times that night spoke.

 

“Louuiiss” she drew out her words. “I know you’ve hired him to do bar work but can he join in for a game. He’s merry don’t worry” she laughed, shocking harry that she was talking about him.

 

“Oh erm yeh I guess” louis said avoiding looking at harry.

The woman then ran and grabbed his hand and pulled him into the circle in between her and a very tall, tanned skinned young man.

 

He was right across the circle from louis. In the middle there was a huge selection of alcohols on the floor and plastic cups in pills around them. He stepped forward and filled himself up a glass of white wine. Yes harry was classy sometimes.

 

“So what are we playing?” Harry asked, stepping back to his place.

 

“Never have I ever” numerous people spoke up.

 

“If you’ve done it, you drink, no lying. You can pick one you’ve done but you still have to drink” the petite woman whispered to him.

 

“Okay Birthday boy starts” one guy in the circle says gesturing towards louis.

 

“Oh okay...erm... never have I ever drank alcohol tonight” louis said.

 

Pretty much everyone drank.

 

“My go” Emily giggled making harry roll his eyes, gosh she had an annoying drunk voice. “Never have I ever...smoked weed”

 

Harry took a sip from his glass, noticing about half of the people did too. Well, he was among stars.

 

Next another woman had her go “Never have I ever had sex in public”

 

Harry took a big sip, he’d definitely done that a lot before. He noticed louis didn’t sip, that was very surprising to him. He was going to change that.

 

A man with blonde curly hair went next. “Never have I ever cheated on someone”

 

Harry didn’t hesitate, he stared across at louis and drank. Watching louis hesitantly raise the glass to his mouth and sip. Harry watched as Emily noticed and looked at louis with anger, louis muttered something though and her exterior relaxed.

 

Next Niall went, one of louis’ band mates “Never have I ever gotten off with someone famous” he laughed cheekily and took a big swig himself.

 

Harry again drank, these questions were just perfect.

 

The game wound its way round the circle until it was suddenly his turn.

 

He decided to be mischievous, louis hasn’t lied yet but he thought this one would make him lie.

 

Harry smirked across the circle, feeling louis’ eyes on him. “Never have I ever sucked a dick” Harry laughed cheekily.

 

Harry himself drank proudly though louis didn’t budge.

 

“Wow that’s hot” the tanned boy next to him whispered into his ear. “I’m josh, you’re harry?”

 

“Yeh that’s my name” Harry laughed, feeling rather drunk at this point.

 

The man next to him slide his arm around Harry’s lower back, harry winced slightly as the whole area was still sore from nate.

 

“Never have I ever kissed this beautiful man” josh laughed, talking about harry.

 

This was perfect.

 

No one drank of course.

 

“Well that’s good news” josh laughed. “Maybe I’ll be the first” he added, smirking.

 

Harry noticed louis shifting awkwardly across the room. Glaring at josh.

 

The game continued on, nothing too exciting until it was louis’ turn.

 

“Never have I ever been punched him up” louis said dryly, shocking harry at his chosen topic.

 

Harry drank but was really annoyed at louis for bringing that up. He excused himself from the game and wandered outside.


End file.
